Wannsee
Wannsee is an island surrounded on all sides by the waters of the Havel. The only roadway to access it is Koeningstrasse, via a bridge from the neighbouring district of Nikolassee. Another to reach Wannsee is by the water, via ferries and boats. The rich lead reclusive lives here with their mansions skirting the edge of the forest. Various country clubs dot the landscape, offering activities such as golfing, boating, and shooting. The main road, Koeningstrasse, leads westward to Glienicke Bridge, the “Bridge of Spies”. The bridge is closed off to the public and leads to the East German city of Potsdam. Surly-faced Soviet and Allied guards patrol the bridge, turning away civilian traffic. Wannsee sees very little crime and its dense trees and sparse population ensure plenty of privacy. The society here is organised around social clubs, including some with more eclectic interests. The community is a bit insular; for someone not part of the “society”, information can be a bit hard to come by. 'Locations' 'Greater Wannsee' The Greater Wannsee lake flows off the Havel and lies between Wannsee and Nikolasee. A scenic road follows alongside the shoreline of Wannsee bay. Lakeside mansions overlook the grassy banks, which are protected by rocky retaining walls. Numerous piers jut out into the water; marinas and boathouses also exist along the shore, providing mooring spots for private yachts. The residential colony here is called “Colony Alsen”, founded during the Weimar era for the Berlin elite. The road of Koeningstrasse passes through here to head west towards Klein-Glienicke. 'Rose Range' *Firearms 3 *Status: Police This is a gun range surrounded by fenced-up woods, in an area of Wannsee near the border of the GDR. A dead end street near the railway tracks lead to this facility. The range is quite bare-bones but large enough to accommodate the training of U.S. Army troops. It provides shooting ranges for under 100 yards and a small 400 yards rifle range. The Army mainly fires small weapons here from .30 cal., 7.62 mm, .45 cal., 9 mm and the new 5.56 mm. This range is also used for training by the local Berlin police and the customs unit. Classic safety equipment such as eye protection and ear muffs are available for shooters. 'Sailing House by the Wannsee' *Athletics 4 *Socialise 3 *Status: High Society A handful of yachting clubs are established on the lake Wannsee. The oldest among them is Verein Seglerhaus am Wannsee (VsaW), or Sailing House by the Wannsee. The clubhouse is a stately Tudor-style building rising high on a brick foundation extending out from the shore. On the rooftop of the ground floor is a terrace surrounded by stone balustrade, where the view of the lake can be enjoyed. The clubhouse itself is about five storeys tall with steep gable roofs criss-crossed with Tudor-style timbering. The club provides 250 mooring spaces, and at night the shoreline lights up with artificial light. The luxurious interior of the boathouse features cherrywood wall panels and herringbone wooden floors. Guests can relax in sitting rooms furnished with leather chairs and nautically-themed paintings. The club hosts social events throughout the year, including annual regattas which are considered very prestigious among the sailing community. 'Wannsee Villa' *Intimidation 4 An abandoned mansion perched on the shores of the Wannsee, overlooking the lake. It has an address on Am Grosser Wannsee, on the road that winds along the shore of Wannsee bay. The massive garden is so overgrown that it hides most of the mansion from the road. This mansion is associated with a sordid history only whispered among the locals. As far as anyone knows, no one lives here. The outer gate is broken and flanked by two weathered Neoclassical statues. There is a fountain in the middle of the garden, with two inches of stagnant water sitting in the basin, its surface floating with dried leaves. The inside of the house exhibits the expensive tastes of its owners. The round entrance hall contains a stairway to the right and a somewhat distinctive chequered floor. There are around fifteen rooms on the ground floor, purposed as conference rooms, studies, parlours, dining rooms, and rooms of various other uses. The rooms are decked out in Queen Anne-era furniture, tastefully arranged and uncluttered, though caked in a layer of dust. Marble Neoclassical statues again feature in the decoration, designed to emulate Roman works of art. Some rooms have ashtrays and decanters laid out, just within reach of the stately Queen Anne lounge chairs as if waiting to be used. 'Dueppel Forest' A pine forest takes up most of the surface area of Wannsee. Hiking trails wind their way through the forest, offering a way to navigate through the brush. The landscape of the forest is hilly, with Schaeferberg at 103 metres tall as the second highest mountain in West Berlin. The air here is refreshing and serene, with the smell of earth and pines. 'Golf-und-Land Club Berlin-Wannsee' *Athletics 3 *Socialize 4 *Politics 3 *Status: High Society The golf club in Wannsee takes pride in its five-star service and exclusivity. Amongst its members are prominent politicians and businessmen, as well as pro-golfers who compete on the national level. The golf course has an 18-hole course and a 9-hole course. Characteristic of the golf course is its narrow fairways and perilous, low-hanging trees. The rolling hills are pleasurable for a stroll, and the strategically-placed water features and sand traps offer enough of a challenge for any seasoned golfer. A pro shop and a rooftop driving range are amongst the facilities offered. The clubhouse, located near the driving range, is a sprawling complex with a wide front porch, floor-length windows, and white canopies around the building to provide shade. ''Clubhouse The first room that greets the guests is the foyer, which serves as the reception area. Lounge chairs with cushions and wicker frames are arranged with three or four in a circle. A trophy case against the wall displays the honours won by the sport team from Wannsee. The clubhouse also hosts a bar, which extends out onto a the sun terrace where views of the golf course can be enjoyed. An area in the clubhouse is dedicated to a fine dining restaurant. A reading room is also available for smaller-scale socialising and private reading, In the room is a stone fireplace with a glass barrier and couches with plush cushions. More trophies on the mantelpiece display the sporting successes of the club. ''Clubhouse – Conference Room The first floor holds the conference room, which lies behind an arcing ten-paneled bay window. The window is located dead centre of the main building and gives its occupants a high-up a view of the 9-hole course. In the room is a long mahogany table, with four chairs placed on either side and two at each end. The floor is carpeted and heavy red curtains hang on either side of the window. 'Klein-Glienicke' Prince Charles of Prussia designed this park in accordance with the idea of an English pleasure garden. A network of small, curving paths cuts through this wide area of greenery. Flower beds marked by terracotta border stones are planted with lilies, oak leaves, plumbago, and canna. Various structures bring to mind a Neoclassical construction. There is the Stibadium, on a raised platform underneath a roof decorated with paintings of the Twelve Olympians, designed so the that Prussians could have tea in a position elevated from the masses. Yet another location is the Rotunda, built on a small hill with its roof supported by Doric columns, with gold ornamentation and a raised golden sculpture in the centre. North of the Rotunda is a place called the Casino, a terrace built again for leisure and tea, designed to evoke the country houses of the Gulf of Naples. Buildings were erected for orangeries and greenhouses. Between the Casino and the greenhouses was a building called the Cloister Courtyard. It contained a chapel-like vault built to house medieval treasures of the Byzantine Empire, collected by Prince Charles. It is possible to catch views of the surrounding areas, such as of the river Havel and Pfaueninsel, and Babelsberg Park in the territory of Potsdam, through various vantage points in the park. 'Glienicke Bridge' *Subterfuge 3 The “Bridge of Spies” is a truss bridge with arched steel beams painted in green. It connects Berlin with the city of Potsdam--or used to. It is the location of a closed-down checkpoint occasionally patrolled by border guards. On most days the bridge is empty. Civilians are not allowed on the bridge and will be turned away by guards as they approach. Clandestine spy exchanges are known to happen on this bridge between the Americans and the Soviets. When spies are captured by either side, they are used as bargaining chips to exchange for captured spies of their own side. 'Schloss Glienicke' Within the Glienicke Park is the summer house of Prince Charles of Prussia. It is relatively small in size and was built in the Neoclassical style. Of note is the front entrance which has a magnificent fountain flanked by two statues of golden lions. The lions are each set on a marble slab raised by four columns, and are modelled after the Medici lions from Villa Medici. The villa was trashed and looted during the war and suffered substantial damage. Construction and restoration work seems to be ongoing in the estate. The estate is administered by the State Palaces and Gardens Administration, which aims to restore Germany's lost cultural heritage after the war. 'Pfauneninsel' Pfaueninsel and its white fairytale castle is visible off the shore from Wannsee. The castle with its dainty arched windows and a wrought iron bridge connecting the two main turrets is the work of Frederick William II. His successor Frederick William III kept a menagerie here that comprised of all sorts of exotic animals, including alligators, monkeys, lions, and peacocks. The peacocks can still be seen today, roaming free in the gardens of the old Prussian estate. They sunbathe and frolic, and generally carry a relaxed attitude towards visitors. Pfaueninsel can only be accessed by the ferry from Wannsee. Because of its isolated nature, it survived the war relatively intact. Rocks and landscaping form artificial grottos, setting apart secluded areas adorned with exotic trees and water features. Across the Havel on its north-western shore, one can see the Inner German Border fortifications of Sacrow. Category:Territories Category:Zehlendorf